


Infected by Fireworks and Cinnamon Gum

by Keeboyo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Guilt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeboyo/pseuds/Keeboyo
Summary: Komaeda feels guilty for loving Hajime Hinata and tries to bully himself out of it
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Infected by Fireworks and Cinnamon Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Oops vent time since its almost Valentine's Day and I'm lonely ahaha
> 
> (Slightly inspired by Jack Stauber's song Candy Eyes)

Komaeda gripped his bedsheets until his knuckles turned white. He couldnt stop shaking and he could barely move his hands from their spots on the bed. Tears slowly streamed down the side of his face as he murmured almost incoherently, he couldn't stitch together his thoughts properly as they raced through. One face haunted his thoughts almost like a plague, the face of Hajime Hinata, the most beautiful boy he's ever layed eyes on. Komaeda finally steadied his breathing just enough to move his right hand from the bed to his mouth where he proceeded to bite his nail. Hot tears still steadily trickled down, the imaginary Hajime in Komaeda's mind flashed a cute, innocent smile. Komaeda shook his head trying to rid himself of the vision. Hajime didnt deserve that kind of attention from someone like himself.

Komaeda wholeheartedly accepted the fact that he was a no good, worthless, and disgusting excuse for a human and that Hajime Hinata deserved so much more.. someone so much better than Nagito. He bit his lip until it hurt, Komaeda felt guilty over how he felt about the kind, dependable Hajime. He truly was beautiful though. Komaeda let his mind wander just a bit more as the shaking finally began to slow down even more. He has broad shoulders, strong looking frame, yet he was also absolutely adorable as well. Hajime's face was almost so pretty that Komaeda was convinced that not even the most skilled painter could do Hajime justice. His looks werent all though, no, Hinata was so much more than just a pretty face. He was sweet and so very gentle with the people around him. Yet he also knows when to have fun and not take things too seriously. Komaeda couldnt help fawn over Hajime's adorable smile when he talked about his favorite things. It was so bright and it gave Komaeda so many little butterflies in his stomach.. he wanted that smile to belong to him so badly. 

That's when Komaeda stopped himself, the guilt slowly approached him again. He was being selfish, why would Hajime ever want someone like him? There were so many other better options like the insanely talented Chiaki or the ever-so beautiful Mikan. Komaeda hugged his knees close to his chest and sighed. Maybe he would be able to dream at least a bit, but he had to force himself to come to terms that it'll never happen. Komaeda got up to look at himself in the mirror, tears stained his flushed cheeks. He looked pathetic, he couldnt help but bite his lip in another attempt not to start crying again. He felt so unbelievably guilty, they were barely even friends after all. His chest hurt, he wanted it to stop, but at the same time Komaeda only longed for Hajime more and more as the days go by. He studied his sad, gross face in the mirror. Nobody deserved to be in the company of such trash, especially Hajime. 

No matter what he told himself though, Komaeda just wanted to be held by him. He wanted Hajime to tenderly give him small kisses while playing with his hair. He longed to join in the fun with him, he wanted it so badly yet it was never going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was written with an irl person in mind


End file.
